criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter Crane
Jupiter Crane was a suspect in the murder investigations of artist Fabrizio Gallardo in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay) and producer Tyler Snakes in Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay). Prior to that, he made brief appearances in Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay) and Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jupiter is the 54-year-old father of Russell – a doctor in criminal psychology and a profiler working for the Pacific Bay PD. He has blond hair extending to his chin, and has dark green eyes. In his first two appearances, Jupiter wears a pine-green turtle neck shirt with the Utopian Cult badge on the right side. In his third appearance, he dons the same attire, but wears a brown coat over his shirt and sports a badge depicting the Gigantic liner on his left side. It is known that Jupiter has a cold, knows Morse code and eats caviar. In his fourth appearance, Jupiter lacks the cold and wears a red, partly torn tuxedo with the cult's badge now located on his right. He also sports a black eye. It is discovered that he takes Nevrax and is a Capricorn. Events of Criminal Case Wild Wild Death Following the closure of movie producer Horace Foster's murder investigation, Jupiter required the player to help him search for a contract he made with Abitbol & Sons Studios to rewrite the script for Horace's last film project The Ornery Die Last. Despite of not being very fond of his father, Russell agreed to accompany the player in returning the restored contract to Leo Brooks – the accountant responsible for writing a contract for Jupiter. 's mansion.]] During a short conversation, Leo informed Russell about the Utopians practically controlling Ivywood, making the profiler mentally unstable by the minute because of his despise for the Utopians' hostility – the main reason as to why he left the cult in spite of being raised as a Utopian. Russell went back to the police station to lambaste his father for manipulating the player, to which Jupiter responded that the Utopians only wanted to erase their trace of involvement in Horace's film project in order to avert being hit with a murder scandal, but Russell went off-topic by bubbling out that Jupiter let the Utopians ruin his childhood – suggesting that the profiler was now consumed with vengeance. Russell firmly believed his father was hiding something from him, thus making a promise that he would expose the Utopians' true identity no matter the cost. Star Crime Jupiter did not play a broad role in this case. He was quizzed by Russell about the Utopians' supposed plans for the upcoming Ivywood Movie Awards. Thanks to Jupiter's "involuntary help", the profiler managed to find a flyer of the awards ceremony at the nearby drive-in theater; the player unraveled the scribbled part of the flyer to be a brainwash order intended to take place at 8PM at the Ivywood Awards, also bearing a note to have gossip columnist and Utopian member Holly Hopper replace Rex as the ceremony's host. The duo did not hesitate to quiz Holly as a result, but could not get the vital piece of information they yearned for. The findings prompted Russell to make a promise that he would get to the bottom of the cult's brainwashing fiasco and stop it at all costs. The Ship of Dreams Jupiter found himself in trouble after tech expert Hannah dug deep into the late Fabrizio Gallardo's files, only to discover the fact that the victim was recently bailed out of prison by Jupiter. When Jupiter was asked if he knew the victim, he explained that he looked after the artist like his own son. Jupiter further explained that Fabrizio was a lost soul and that he knew Fabrizio had potential as an artist, so he decided to take him in. As the years went on, Fabrizio had blossomed as an artist, and it made Jupiter happy. The interrogation ended with him mourning for the artist's death, asking why the best people always die first. Jupiter was questioned again when Russell identified his handwriting on a life buoy, telling the victim to join the Utopians or drown. The zealous Utopian explained that he wrote the message to help Fabrizio realize he was in the wrong, and he also admitted that Fabrizio refused to join the Utopian cult and failed to "see the light". 's drawing.]] Jupiter was ultimately found innocent at the climax of the murder investigation, but was grilled by his son about the Utopian leader's identity. Russell demanded full disclosures from his father about the cult's leader, but in an act of faith and loyalty to the Utopians, Jupiter refused to cooperate. This prompted Russell and the player to check out Fabrizio's flat for a final time. Within the scene, the duo found a sketch of Jupiter insisting Fabrizio to "obey". Heading back to the station, Russell demanded Jupiter tell the truth, but to protect his cult, the zealous Utopian allowed himself to be put in temporary custody for the meantime. Dead Carpet .]] The police team of Amy and the player managed to retrieve a footage from the CCTV terminal of the Ivywood Film Awards Theater's television room. In it, the security guard of the Awards Theater could be seen having a heated argument with Jupiter at the entrance, warning him to leave immediately (due to his strange sense of clothing); however, Jupiter refused, leaving the guard with no choice but to punch him in the face to do the job. Due to this event taking place just moments before the murder of Tyler Snakes on the Awards red carpet, the police had to flag Jupiter as a suspect once again before calling him into the interrogation room. As the investigation went on, Amy and the player came across an intriguing photograph on the red carpet. While inspecting the photo in hopes of identifying the woman on it, the two would be interrupted by a surprised Russell, who revealed the woman to be Caroline Crane, his late mother (and therefore Jupiter's late wife), before suggesting the team to question Jupiter as to how that photo ended up on a crime scene. Taking Russell's advice, Amy and the player opted to have a talk with Jupiter, who then claimed that he probably dropped the photo during his aforementioned feud with the security guard. He also took some time to express how Caroline's death – which occurred just after Russell left home – affected his health, and how he would always carry that picture of her with him. Amy then cited the message on the photo ("I'll bring you back"), asking Jupiter if he really believed the Utopians could bring back the dead, to which he replied that it was his only hope. Fortunately, Jupiter was found innocent at the climax of the investigation. And soon enough, after the police force managed to seize the Utopians' brainwashing tape (with which they had intended to brainwash millions of viewers watching the live broadcast of the Ivywood Film Awards, by simply replacing the original tape with that of a certain brainwashing film, in an effort to recruit new followers and fulfill the "Prophecy"), Hannah was able to make sure the brainwashing cure got aired on all the channels worldwide in order to save each person – including Jupiter – under the effects of the brainwashing. With Ivywood psychologically cured and the Utopian threat now gone, Jupiter and Russell finally settled their differences after all the years of separation and hatred. Trivia *Jupiter is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jupiter is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively in Pacific Bay. *According to Russell, Jupiter's birthday is on December 30th. *One of Jupiter's outfits resembles the attire worn by publisher Steve Roy, a suspect that would appear in a later season. *Jupiter resembles Xenophilius Lovegood from the film series Harry Potter. **Also, the suit he wears during Dead Carpet is similar to Xenophilius' suit in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. Case appearances *Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay) *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay) *The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay) Gallery JCranePacificBay.png|Jupiter, as he appeared in Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay) and Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay). JCranePacificBay-1.png|Jupiter, as he appeared in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay). JCranePacificBayC38.png|Jupiter, as he appeared in Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay). RCraneNormal.png|Russell Crane, Jupiter's son. Caroline Crane.png|Caroline Crane, Jupiter's late wife. UtopiansPacificBay.png|Jupiter was a member of the Utopian faith. jupitermugshot.jpg jupitermugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Utopian Cult members